It's Just The Beginning
by Bearhugsxxx
Summary: When Taylor starts Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry she meets Ron, Harry and Hermione. Finding out her old school friends are also wizards attending school, life if the best. But what happens when somethings go way to far? *DISCONTINUED*
1. Goodbyes and Hellos

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own my OC'S...**

"You will do great" My dad said patting my back.  
"I love you Taylor, have fun" My mom told me, with tears running down her face. I look at them both and smile.  
"Let's hope I get into Gryffindor just like you did" I said. My mom starts laughing through her cries. Dad just smiles at me again.  
"Who knows, whatever house team you get in, we'll be proud of you" He said.  
"Bye, I love you" I say.  
"Remember to write us" Mom said kissing my cheek.  
"Be brave, be safe, and always have fun" Dad said waving as I disappeared through platform 9 3/4 .

I quickly get lost in the fumble of students, parents and smoke from the train. I started pushing my way through the crowd trying to get to the door to get onto the Express. The students start packing onto the train slowly. I found the front were the conductor was punching holes into every ones tickets. I waited in line, worrying about where to sit, who I'm sitting with, or even if anyone will talk to me. I make it to the front of the line in know time at all. Quickly my ticket gets hole punched as I jump onto the Hogwarts Express. I quietly walk down the aisle, the sounds of everyone greeting each other from a summers vacation filled my head. "Where am I going to sit?" I whisper to myself. I stop at the only empty seats, I pull my small bag in and sit beside the window.  
"Is anyone sitting here" Somebody asks me, I turn my head. A girl stood at the door with brown curly hair and brown eyes, she walked in, "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" She puts out her hand. "I'm Taylor, and no, nobody's sitting here" I say shaking her hand.  
"Can I sit with you then?" She asks, grabbing her bag from out of the aisle.  
"Yeah, sure" I say as she sat down.

We start talking awkwardly about where we live and about Hogwarts. A young boy walks in with red hair and a rat in his hands.  
"Do you think I can sit with you?" He asks us.  
"Sure" I say.  
He steps out slightly into the aisle and yells "Harry! I found us a seat!" He walks back in and sits beside the window across from me, "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."  
"Hi, I'm Taylor Griffin" I say smiling.  
Suddenly a boy walks in with brown hair, glasses and an odd scar shaped as a lightning mark, "Ron, good job at-" he stops and looks at me and Hermione.  
"Hi? I'm Taylor" I say  
"I'm Harry Potter" He says sitting down quickly.  
"And I'm Hermione Granger," she says standing up quickly to shake Harrys hand, she sits back down and blushes.

**Do you like it? Hate it? Review! Tell me how to make it better! Sorry for it being so short... Next chapter will be longer! **


	2. Suprise!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own my OC's... Sadly...**

Soonly enough we made it to Hogwarts. Everyone piled off the train and got into groups according to what year we were in. Obviously us, first years, were the most confused on where to go and what to do. A large, tall, hairy man walked in front of the group and tried to get our attention. "I'm Hagrid, and Ummm- you should follow me and don't get lost. We'll be going into the school now." He started waving his big hands "All first years over here please and Ummm- follow me!" He started walking down the path, we all came after like a herd.

"Taylor? Is that you!" Someone said, I knew that voice. It was my best friend Hailey, from my old schools, voice. I turned around, standing there was Hailey. Her long brownish black hair waving down her shoulders her brown piercing eyes and a smile was on her face.  
"Oh my gosh! Hayflea! What are you doing here!" I said running up to hug her.  
"I'm a wizard, a pureblood! Why else would I be here?" She said poking my arm. I smiled, "Arn't you excited! And have you seen that cute boy yet? The one with pale blond hair?" She pointed threw the crowd to a boy walking silently, with a I'm-to-cool-for-you type of face.  
"I haven't meet him yet, and I guess he's pretty cute" I say laughing on how fast she's already after a boy.  
"Taylah! I hope were in the same house or in the same classes!" she said with excitement "Oh! And guess who else is here!"  
"Who?" I asked, really not knowing the answer.  
"Ally is!" She said.  
"Alfy! She is! Where?" I said, this is going to be awesome. Both of my best friends here at the best school ever. I looked around for a tall, short blond haired, ice blue-eyed girl.  
"I haven't seen her since the train stopped, she just disappeared. But we'll find her once we get into Hogwarts" She said, doing one of those half smiles.

We quickly made it to the entrance into the school, we walked through the doors and to a stair case, Hagrid started talking again.  
"Now I'm leaving, you are going to Ummm- Enter the Great Hall, then you will all be Ummm- Sorted into your classes. But first here is Professor McGonagall." He said, after an older looking woman with a hat and glasses walked into the front of the group. "Hello and welcome to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry" She said with a smile "I am Professor McGonagall, and I will be showing you were to go to be sorted into your new houses. Follow me please everyone" She walked through the door into the Great Hall.

Four rows of tables filled with student stood before us. In the front were the teachers, we walked up between the tables with everyone cheering, we crowed in front of the teachers. A old man with a long gray beard walked into the front of the school. Coughing for attention he began "Hello and welcome back! I, as you all should know, am Headmaster Dunbledore! I hope everyone will have a fun, safe and exciting year here! Now, on with sorting the first years!" He stepped down, Hagrid came walking up with a chair and set it down in the front. Professor McGonagall walked over beside the chair with an old looking hat in her hands.  
"I will call out all your names and when I do come and sit up here, I will put the sorting hat on your hat. When you find out what house you are in, please go and sit at that table" Professor McGonagall said. I looked around at the tables. Hundreds of kids I have never seen, sat waiting for all of the new first years to join them.

"First Alexandrea Baird" She said, Ally walks up and sits down. Everyone cheers from the tables behind us. The hat is put on top of her head and it comes alive.  
"Alexandrea, best friends of Hailey and Taylor. You're intelligence, creativity, and witty. Also daring, and full of courage. Don't forget about being loyal and hardworking. You're in..." It paused for a moment, "Ravenclaw!" Everyone cheered with joy, Ally stood up smiling and walked over to her table.  
I whispeared "Good luck" as she passed me.  
She turned and smiled at me mouthing "Hi."

"Hailey Munroe!" Professer McGonagall yelled over all the cheering. Hailey walked up and sat down, she didn't look worried at all. That hat is placed on her head and it starts to talk again.  
"Hailey, bestfriends of Alexandrea and Taylor. Cunning, resoursceful, and a pureblood. Also creative and daring. You belong in Slytherin!" The sorting hat shouts.  
The tables cheer once again for her and she walks down, poking me as she passes she says "Good luck" She sits down with the rest of the Slytherins and smiles happily. That is the perfect house for her.

About ten more students were called up and put into different houses. The pale blond boy turned out to be Draco Malfoy and was put into Slytherin with Hailey, she'll be happy about that. I waited with about eighteen other students for my turn. Until Finally my name was called.

"Taylor Griffin" She said. My heart started beating really fast. I was scared, I walked up and sat down. The hat was placed on my head."Taylor, best friends of Ally and Hailey. You're daring, loyal, witty and ambitious. Also cunning, and intelligent. You're in Gryffindor!" It said, everyone cheered for me. I stand up smiling and walk over to the Gryffindor table. I sat down, from everywhere people were saying "Congrats'' or giving my high fives.

Harry, Hermione and Ron all ended up to be Gryffindors with me. There was only one more student. I was to far back to see who it was, or what he looked like.

"Connor Dunbar!" She yelled the last name. I stopped breathing, I know that kid! He walked up to the chair. I could hardly see him because he was so short, but I could tell it was him from his blond hair and blueish green eyes.  
"Connor, you are intelligent, creative, loyal, daring and full of courage. You belong in Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yells, the words 'You belong in Gryffindor' echo's through my head. Why... Is... He... Here...!

**I know... The ending sucks... Blame it on Ally for making me write at 12:10 am! Just kidding... I should of written it earlier. Well then, reviews are always welcome! And I told you it would be longer! Find out what happens in the next chapter, yaddy yaddy yah... Whatever. Hope you like it :)**


	3. Plan Failed

**Yay! Chapter 3 is up now! Sorry for them talking so long to update, I really hate starting chapters... But this chapter was pretty fun to write acually, I don`t know why really though... Okay and now on with the story! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don`t own Harry Potter!**

After we all finish eating, we start walking to our house rooms, I stick with Harry, Ron and Hermione trying to avoid Connor at all times not wanting to talk to him, it'll just make it all so more awkward.  
I start mumbling "How should I have known he would of been here"  
"Who?" Hermione says, making me jump.  
"This kid, Connor, we used to go to the same school, I sorta like him" I say blushing at the end. We all stop as the stairs start moving. This is kind of weird.  
"Oh, why don't you talk to him?" She asks me.  
"I'll just embarrass myself, plus he doesn't even know I'm here" I say looking down at my shoes. We start walking again.  
"I know what you mean, 'Cause I really like Harry, but he doesn't know I exist either" She says giving me a slight smile.  
I look up at Harry talking to Ron, he looks over towards us "Don't say that, I think he might like you" I smile at her.  
"Really? You don't think my hair is too bushy, or I'm not to know-it-all?" She asks, we stop again, but this time at some pictures.  
"You're perfect because you're you, you shouldn't change for anyone. And plus it's good to know everything!" We walk through the door that appeared from the picture moving. The room we all piled into had a massive bookshelf, a fireplace, some comfy looking chairs and some other things to entertain us. Everyone broke up into little groups and started looking around.  
"Do you want to go unpack before it gets really busy?" I ask Hermione.  
''Yeah, sure" She says and we start making it up the stairs to the girls bedroom.  
We walk through the doors, we were the only girls up there. I find my luggage box and start unpacking my things.

After a while, girls started to walk upstairs, we quickly finished unpacking and walked back down. Trying to stay out of everyone's way we sit down on two couches by the fire. I curl up and start playing with the shirt I was wearing.  
Hermione started talking" If you're trying to avoid him, don't you think it's going to be hard? After all you and him are in the same house"  
"You're right, I'm just trying to stay away as long as I can. I guess were going to have to talk soon enough" I say realizing my plan is coming to a quick stop.  
"Taylor? Is that you?" Someone asks making me jump.  
'Damn!' I think, my plan is ending to quickly.  
I turn around to see his bright face smiling at me "H-h-hi Connor, how are you?" I ask really wanting to disappear.  
"Great! I never knew you were a wizard!" He said gleefully.  
"Yeah, I never knew either until lately, I never knew you were one either... Ha ha?" 'Crap, you always make it so awkward talking to him, he must think you're stupid or something!'  
"I found out my parents are wizards are too, kind of a big surprise on your eleventh birthday, Huh?'' He said still smiling.  
"Yes isn't it, I found out mine are also, well only my father. My mother isn't" 'Yep total idiot'  
He smiles at me "Well good talking to you, I guess we're going to see each other a lot more now that were pretty much living together, but I have to go and unpack, bye Taylor" He walks away.

I turn white "Damn it! I am so stupid! I can't talk to him without sounding like the biggest idiot on earth!" I freak out at myself.  
"I don't think so, I think you did pretty good. But you may want a new plan now, he kind of knows that you are here" Hermione says.  
"And were living together too! Were going to see each other all the time! Even in class!" I start ranting.  
"It's fine, calm done Taylor" Hermione says leaning towards me.  
"I can't do this! I might as well just go home and leave Hogwarts!" I yell in her face.  
"Gosh, it can't be that bad! Just breath Taylor, everything is going to be fine'' She says leaning back.  
I take a huge breath in then blow it all out "I don't know what to do now..." I say putting one hand on my forehead.  
"I don't really know either..." She says.  
I just look up at her "And you said you're a know-it-all"

**I know... Such a short chapter... The next should be longer! I'll try! I'll start writing as soon as I can! Promise!**


	4. MudBloods and Tears

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... None at all... I'm not skilled and awesome enough to write something that good. **

'The first day of classes and I'm already late! Why! I thought I set my watch right, but no obviously it's ten minutes late!' I run down the hallway trying to find my potions class.

I make it to the class door finally, only being fifteen minutes late I try to sneak into the classroom and sit down silently.  
"You must be Taylor Griffin, a Gryffindor" Someone snaps at me, just as I close the door and start walking to an empty chair, I stop moving.  
"Ummmm- Yeah" I say shaking, a tall man with a big nose and greasy black hair stood by the chalkboard, he must be Proffeser Snape, our potions teacher.  
"And why, Taylor, are you late" He threw the last word at me.  
"I couldn't find the class, Professer" I said not wanting to get on his bad side, that's the last thing I would want to do.  
"Don't do it again, now sit down over there, in the empty seat" He said pointing his fingers to the right side of the classroom.  
"Okay, sorry" I say looking down and walking over to the way he was pointing. I look up and see the only empty seat left in the classroom, I had to share the table with no other than Connor.  
'Damn, well obviously it would be with him' I say as I sit down.  
"Hi Taylor, you didn't miss much" He said smiling at me.  
"Hi Connor, I wasn't so worried about missing any, I was more worried about what the teacher would do to me" I say  
"Yeah, he is an odd one isn't he" He said, I let out a giggle.  
"Taylor! Connor! Will you tell the class what's so funny!" Proffeser Snape said throwing down the chalk he was holding.  
"Nothing Proffeser Snape, it was nothing" Connor said "It won't happen again" He finished.  
"It better not, now class pay attention" He went back to what he was doing.  
"He's kind of scary, huh?" I say to Connor.  
''You don't have to tell me that, I already know" He said smiling down at his text book.  
'Maybe us going to the same school won't be too bad'

I had Astronomy, Charms and Flying. After we all finished our classes, we were allowed to hang out, I decided to try to find Hailey and Ally. It didn't take me long to find Ally, sitting underneath a tree reading a book.  
"Allystien!" I yell and jump at her.  
"Gah! What are you doing?" She said, putting her book down.  
''Nothing! What's up?" I ask sitting down beside her, the wind blows lightly through the trees leaves.  
"Nothing much, how's Hogwarts? And classes? Found Hailey yet?" She starts asking me hundreds of questions.  
"That's good, Schools going good, Snape is creepy though and no I was just looking for her. Want to help?" I ask.  
"Yeah sure, I'll help you find that kid" Ally said standing up, she dusts off the back of her pants "Lets go!" She says pointing her hand in the air and started walking off.

"You mud-blood!" I hear someone yell.  
"Found Hailey!" Ally yells at me and starts walking around a big tree.  
Standing there was Hailey, Draco and some Slytherins and Hermione standing alone. "You shouldn't even be at Hogwarts!" Hailey yells at Hermione again.  
'Really? Not even our second day and she's already snapping at someone... Lovely' I think.  
"Hailey! What's up!" Ally says.  
"Hey, Ally!" Hailey said "Go home and cry to your muggle parents, Mudblood!" She turns and yells at Hermione again.  
I look at her really wanting to tell her to stop, she is my best friend, but nobody should be treated like that.  
"Hia Taylor!" She says running towards me, she knocks me onto the ground.  
"What was that for?" I ask as she starts laughing at me then helps me up.  
"For being in Gryffindor!" She laughs, "But don't worry I still love you!"  
"Love you too, but I wouldn't belong in Slythering or Ravenclaw" I say smiling.  
"Yeah, Because Gryffindor is perfect for you" She says trying to hold back a laugh.  
"Thanks- Hey Wait! Hailey!" I say laughing, she thinks Gryffindors are smart know-it-alls who aren't cool.  
"Kidding! Kidding!'' She says as I swipe me hand at her.  
"We were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us?" Ally said to Hailey poking her shoulder.  
"Yeah sure," She says "Bye Draco!" She waves and we start walking.

We walk back to the tree I found Ally at and all sit down leaning against the base of it.  
"So, Tell me all about Draco! We know you like him!" Ally says giggling like a little school girl.  
"He's just so hott, and cute! And-" She sighs "Going to be mine."  
"Oh Hailey, you make me laugh sometimes" I say smiling at her.  
"Oh that reminds me Taylor, he's here, Connor is I seen him" Hailey says.  
"I know, were in the same house, and we sit beside each other in potions" I say looking down at my hands.  
"Do you still like him?" Ally asks me.  
"Yeah, No... I don't know, I think so. Yeah I do like him" I say not knowing the answer.  
"It's going to be fine'' Ally says.

-Flash Back-

Back in grade two, when Connor Dunbar just came to Stave Falls Elementary School. The first time he talked, the first time he smiled, I just knew I loved him. It was hard not to with him being so perfect and all, funny, cute, smart. Kind to everyone, including me. I was a new kid also coming in almost at the end of grade one, some kid named Jacklyn kept fallowing me around, nobody liked her so nobody liked me either, I had nobody to talk to. I was alone, and afraid, afraid I would never get anywhere in life, never going to have a friend. But the start of grade two it was all diffrent. Connor was the only person to talk to me. Soon enough we became good friends. Through mine and Connors friendship soon enough I became friends too many kids in the grade and was stopped being fallowed by Jacklyn. I was happy and hopeful. Hopeful until that one day.

The middle of grade four. We sat in the sandbox, digging up holes and covering them with sticks, leaves, and sand trying to get Jacklyn stuck in one. Hoping she wouldn't bug me anymore. We were best friends, always hanging out with each other, always talking. My other friends said we were destined to go out, get married and have a happy family.  
"This is going to work, then she won't bug you anymore" Connor said smiling at me, he was digging in the sand with his hands.  
"Hopfully, I really don't like when she calls me names" I said smiling back using the red shovel he gave me.  
"Don't worry, I'll help you if she does again" He said, with a serious smile on his face.  
"Connor" I said looking down at the hole I was digging, it was getting deeper and deeper.  
"Yeah?" He asked looking right at me.  
"Ummm- I was wondering..."I said not stopping digging the hole "If you might, you know, be my boyfriend."  
He didn't say anything, I quickly looked up seeing him staring at me with a straight face.  
"I'm sorry Taylor, but I like someone else" He said.  
"Oh..." I said a tear drop fell onto the sand, I drop my shovel, and the hole fills with sand.

-End of Flash Back-

"I don't know what to do" I say "I still love him"  
Hailey and Ally just look down to the ground. A tear falls to the ground.

**Yay! My longest chapter so far! What do you think of it? Like it? Hate it? Review please! Much more emotional than my other chapters! Next chapter coming soon!**


	5. We said yes!

**Diclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**-**Two Months Later-

'Are you kidding me! Once again late for Potions! Snape's going to hate you forever! Can't you be on time for once in your life?' I run down the hallway and down the stairs trying to make it to potions on time. I throw open the door and run to my seat. I look around hoping Snape wasn't there yet. 'Nope, I'm safe' I say sighing.  
"Good timing" Connor says to me, just as Snape walks through the door.  
"Ha, know doubt, thanks" I say.  
"Today, were going to try to make a potion, open your books to page 367'' Snape says, in his kids-annoy-me voice.  
"Great, I really don't like this class" I mumble to myself.  
"Come on it's going to be fun" Connor says to me.  
"Now, everyone get into groups of two, and read the page" Snape says to the class.  
"Want to be my partner?" Connor asks.  
"Sure" I say. Mine and Connors relationship is going good, were becoming good friends once again, I just hope we won't relive that one day in the sandbox.

Were the first to finish the potion, so we asked Snape to come and check it.  
"Good job, and done in a record time. Ten points to Gryffindor'' Snape says, all of the Hufflepuffs kind of complained and moaned saying it's not fair. We just ignore them.  
"We did pretty well, huh?" Connor says to me.  
"Yeah, we did" I smile.  
"Reminds me of us when we were little, sitting in my kitchen making potions" He says.  
"It does" I say, 'Please don't talk about how we used to be...'

Classes end pretty quickly and I go to find some friends to hang out with, I walk back to the Gryffindors common room. Sitting there is Hermione and Harry, I sit down on the love seat. Hermione and Harry are still staring at each other, I just wait. Nothing really happens, so I try to make it less awkward.  
"Hi" I say looking at them.  
"Hey" Harry mumbles quietly.  
"Hello" Hermione says looking at me than back at Harry.  
"Okay, I'll leave, Bye" I say feeling confused. 'Well that didn't work, at all.'

I decided to read one of the books about Muggles, I sit down on a couch in the far corner. I only get to read about five pages before Connor comes.  
"Hey Taylor'' He says smiling and sits beside me.  
"Hi Connor'' I say putting the book on the coffee table beside me "What's up?" I ask.  
''Nothing much, what about you?" He says.  
"Nothing really either, just passing some time." I say smiling at him. 'This is weird, he's acting really nervous'  
"I was wondering, if maybe you might... Well Taylor... I really like you and I'm sorry if I hurt you back in grade four. I did like you I was just scared so I was wondering... Oh never mind'' He said ranting.  
"What? I'm confused" I said 'What the hell is he saying?'  
"Okay, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me, and be my girlfriend?" He asked looking at me.  
"Okay, I will Connor" I said smiling.

It's the weekend finally, Connor and I have been going out for three days now and I still haven't seen Hailey or Ally to tell them the news. I see them sitting on a bench outside, I skip up to them smiling and sit down.  
''Isn't it just so wonderful?" I ask them.  
"Yes it is" Hailey sighs.  
"I guess so" Ally says ''Why are you guys so happy? Don't tell me it's because you got a new broomstick or something" She said crossing her arms.  
"No, it's better than that" Hailey said.  
"Yeah, this is so much better" I said smiling.  
"Then tell me! Hailey you go first'' Ally said pointing to her head.  
"Okay'' She said smiling ''So, yesterday me and Draco were hanging out and guess what!"  
"What!" Me and Ally said at the same time.  
"He asked me out! And I said yes!" She squeaked.  
"What! No way! Connor asked me out too!" I said standing up and yelling.  
"Lucky! All I have is Bug and he's a cat'' Ally says.  
"Awww, Ally don't worry you will find somebody who will love you'' I told Ally.  
And plus, Cat's will always love, even when you're an old lady" Hailey said laughing.  
"Hey! That's your future!" Ally says hitting Hailey over the head.  
"But don't worry Ally, because guess what." I said looking at her.  
"What?" She asked.  
''Guess who's here, in a year older than us!" I said smiling.  
"Who! Tell me!" She started yelling at me.  
"Doug!" I said. Back in our old school, Ally had a crush on him, but one year, the year he turned eleven, he ended up moving schools and saw we never seen or heard from him again.  
Her face went white, then she started to smile.  
"Really!" She yelled.  
"Yeah! And here he comes!" Hailey says pointing to a tall and skinny boy with brown hair and brown eyes, walking straight towards us.  
"Don't point! He will know where talking about him!'' Ally starts freaking out.  
Doug walks up to us and stops in front of Ally, "Do you think we can talk?" He asks her.

Me and Hailey hide behind the pillars spying on Ally and Doug talking, they''re just far enough away that we can't hear them. But we can see them perfectly and they can't see us.  
''What are they saying" Hailey whispers to me.  
"I don't know, but I think it might be good, look at Ally's face." I said pointing to her face, it had a huge smile on it.  
"I know, I probably looked like that when Draco asked me out." She said.  
I turned to her and looked at her in the eye "He's asking her out" I shriek.  
Doug and Ally turn to look at us and me and Hailey fall out of our hiding spot.  
"Hailey! Taylor! Stop watching us and mind your own business!" Ally yelled at us shaking her finger at us, she turned back to Doug "Sorry about my stupid friends... There an odd pair''  
''Ha Ha'' He said putting his arm around his neck and smiling " I don't mind.''  
Me and Hailey quickly stand up from toppling over and walk over to a bench father away from them.  
"Odd? She's just as odd as we are!" Hailey starts saying.  
"She... Called... Us... Stupid...'' I said putting my hand on my face.

We waited for about ten more minutes not being able to see what was going on, Ally walked back to us without Doug and sat down.  
"So... Tell us what happened" Hailey said smiling in Ally's face.  
"Yeah, Alfy what was that all about?" I asked her.  
She just smiled, " Okay, so he said that back when he was younger, he used to really like me, but then he had to leave to Hogwarts he thought he would never see me again. But when he seen that we are going to the same school again, he was so happy. So he asked me out!" She yelled happily at us.  
"And!" Hailey said almost standing.  
"I said yes!" Ally said.

**Hehe, I hope my characters don't sound like Mary-Sues... I'm really not trying to! All of the chracters not from Harry Potter are real people, so I don't see how they could be, but who knows! So I hope you like it! Review please!**


	6. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans

**Sorry for the last chapter being rushed and all... I rewrote it like 100 times and still didn't like it and I wanted it to be pretty long too. So I picked it to be like that. :(  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...**

It's been a few weeks since we all have been asked out, I have not seen Harry, Ron and Hermione since then. We normally hang out all the time, but lately I haven't seen any of them. I am started to worry.

I walked down the stairs from the girls bedroom, I look around the room when I get to the bottom. Seeing no sign of them I get confused. 'Where'd they go?' I ask myself. Not many people are in the commons room so I decide to look in the library. I walk down the stairs, and through the halls till I get to the library. 'If I was Hermione were would I be?'  
"Taylor!" Someone yells at me I turn around.  
Hailey's standing right there, obviously yelling, even in a library.  
"Hey, where's Hermione?" I ask her knowing the answers going to be some what rude.  
"I don't know where that mud blood is" She said "Have you seen Ally though, I cannot find her anywhere!" She's still yelling.  
"Don't yell Miss Munroe" The Librarian says too her.  
"Sorry" She says and turns back to me "I actually think I seen her outside on the bench by that one big tree."  
"Okay thanks! If I see Ally I'll tell her you're looking for her'' I say and start walking out.  
"Bye!" She yells at me.

I get to the bench, and just as Hailey said, Hermione was sitting there. I sit down beside her she was smiling.  
"Hey, What's up?" I ask  
"Oh, Harry asked me out!" She said to me "I am so happy, I thought he would never ask me out!''  
"That's good, when did he ask you out?" I asked smiling.  
"Three weeks ago, I heard you and Connor are going out now too" She said looking at me.  
"Yeah, I think it might work now" I said looking down to the ground "I love him, I don't want to lose him again"  
"If you love him it should work"  
"Hopefully" I say.  
"Hey Hermione! Hi Taylor" Harry says walking over to us with Connor and Ron. He bends done and kisses Hermiones cheek.  
"Would you like to go for a walk?" He asks her.  
"Sure" She says smiling as she sits up.  
"I'm going to do something else, maybe get some homework done" Ron says as he walks off.  
''Bye Ron" Connor says as he waves.  
"Hey" I say smiling at him.  
''What would you like to do today?" He asks me as he grabs my hand.  
"I don't know" I say as we start to walk.  
"Want to go to Hogsmeade?" He asks.  
"Sure, sounds like fun!" I smile.

We make it Hogsmeade Village and decide to go to Honeydukes Sweetshop. It's pack full of kids and parents, the shelves are covered with candies, with some odd names. We bought some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans to share and I got some Chocolate Frogs for Hailey and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum for Ally. We start walking with what we bought to a quiet tree just outside of the village.  
"Try one of these" Connor says passing me a Jelly Bean, I try it.  
"Uck tastes like mud!" I say, swallowing it.  
He picks up a green one and sticks it in his mouth, it looks like hes about to start to chock ''Ear wax!" He says sticking his tongue out.  
I laugh and take one more, a pink one "It's strawberry smoothie" I say.  
"Yummm, I'll try this one" He picks up a yellow one, throws it in his mouth and chews "Banana"  
He passes me an orange one, I try it "It's carrot, I can even taste the dirt!"  
He laughs at me then smiles.

We spent the rest of our day in Hogsmeade, when we got back I decided to find Hailey and Ally to give them their gifts. I found them sitting in there usual spot, on the bench.  
"Here Hailey" I throw her the Chocolate Frogs "Here Ally" I say passing her the gum.  
"Thanks!" Hailey yells at me and opens up one, trying to keep it in her hands she sticks it in her mouth "Tastes good."  
"Yeah, thanks Taylor. Did you and Connor have fun?" She asked me sticking the gum in her pocket.  
''We did" I said "What did you guys do?"  
"Me and Draco hanged out" Hailey said "He's so cute."  
"Doug helped me study then we went for a walk" Ally said.  
"Studying? Really, that's the most romantic thing you guys did?" Hailey said to Ally.  
Ally glared at her "We went for a walk after!" She said.  
"You guys," I said to them "Are so weird" I shock my head.  
Ally looked up to the clock "We should get going else were going to be late for dinner" She said as she stood up.  
"Yummm, Dinner" Hailey said standing up right after.  
"Alright, lets go!" I said, jumping up and putting my hands on my waist.

**Kind of a boring chapter, the plot is going to start soon! Promise! Review! I hope you liked it! Tell me how to fix my writing!**


	7. First Flight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Even though Draco Malfoy is smexy ;)**

The weekend went by so fast, and it's Monday already. Even though I really do love this school, it's still school which makes me automatically hate it. I'm going to my last class of the day, flying. I walk through the big doors to outside and see brooms sitting on the ground. I look around the grassy field and spy Connor, Hailey, Ally, Draco and Doug all talking. I ramble over to them almost loosing my step.  
"Be more careful" Connor says as he catches me.  
I blush "Sorry about that, what's going on here?" I ask standing up again. This is the first time theres been brooms out, most of the time it's just reading or watching her fly.  
"I'm pretty sure we going to fly today, there is enough brooms for all of us" Draco says rudely.  
"Stop being rude, she's not the smartest'' Hailey yells at Draco.  
"Smarter than you" Ally says, holding Dougs hand, he just smiles.  
"Oh..." I just say embarrassed about my stupidity.  
"It's okay, let's go" Connor grabs my hand and walks over to Madam Hooch, our flying instructor.

She claps her hands once "Class, pay attention, today were learning how to fly, and by fly I really do mean flying" She looks towards the brooms "As most of you have noticed there are brooms sitting here. Please go and stand next to one."  
All of the students start walking over to the brooms, I took the closest one, Connor took the one next to me.  
"Okay, so the key is balance. Shift your weight forward and this will bring the handle down and so it will make the broom descend, shifting your weight closer to the broom makes it speed up, and shifting your weight left and right makes it turn. You are only on a Shooting Star so you will not go high, but still be very carefull" Madam Hooch says. "Now pick the broom up and try to hover on the ground"  
I pick up the broom and stand over it, the wood handle shows years of being used. I take a breath in and close my eyes, I fell my feet slowly lift off the ground.  
"Omigawd! I'm doing it" I whisper with a smile on my face. I look around, Ally, Harry and I are the first to take flight off the ground. Soonly after, about thirty seconds everyone is now off the ground.  
"Good job, remember keep your balance!" Madam Hooch reminds us "Now try to move forward slowly."  
I lean forward trying to get my broom to move slightly, it doesn't work. I move forward a little more, and the broom volts forward about seven feet. "Ah!" I yell to myself. I stop the broom from moving, and start breathing again.  
"Okay, Now class everyone try to turn, lean the way you want to turn" Madam Hooch says, keeping her eye on all of us closely.  
I lean slowly to the right, and I move right. Then to the left, and I moved left.  
"Ah!" Someone yells, I look to who it came from.  
"Damn Hailey, stop flying so high'' I mumble.  
"Hailey Munroe!" Madam Hooch yells "Come down this instant!" Hailey was up in the air about twenty feet flying around.  
"But I can do it!" Hailey said smiling "After all I will become the star player on the Slytherin Quidditch team!"  
"Come down here now, or I will not let you fly again" Madam Hooch yells to Hailey pointing to the ground.  
"Fine, I will" She said as she lowered down slowly. Once she got to the ground Madam Hooch stormed over.  
"Come with me" She said grabbing Haileys arm "I'm bringing you to Proffeser McGonagall, Everyone else stay off the brooms" She started walking back into Hogwarts.  
I get off the broom and walk over to Ally, Connor right behind me.  
"Obviously it's her getting into trouble" Ally said.  
"Yeah, but can't help being surprised on how devoted she is to become the Star Player'' I say.  
"She really want's to, Huh?" Connor says looking at us.  
"Yeah, it's been her dream ever since she found out she was a wizard" Draco said, smirking.  
"Shooting high" Doug said putting his hands around Ally's waist. They started walking away.  
"Okay, bye to you to!" I yelled at Ally sarcastically. She turned her head and waved to me, smiling.

Class ended quickly, Ally and I decided to find Hailey. She was sitting in the normal spot.  
"Hey" I sad sitting down beside her.  
"How'd it go?" Ally asked, sitting down also.  
"Meh" Hailey said putting her hands behind her head "They just said if I do anything stupid again they'll kick me out of Hogwarts."  
I look at her "Well bye, guess we won't see you for that much longer"  
"Bet you'll be here for one more week" Ally said, shaking her head.  
"Hey!" Hailey said standing up, me and Ally start to giggle.  
"Oh sit down, we were just joking" I said pulling her arm.  
"I wasn't" Ally laughed.  
"Ally! You guys are so mean" Hailey said pouting.  
"It's okay, we love you" We said smiling at her.  
"I hate you guys" Hailey said crossing her arms, I laughed.

**Like it? Hate it? Review please! Next chapter coming up soon!**


	8. Operation: Draco

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, But I do own, Doug, Ally, Hailey, Connor and Taylor.**

-Three Months Later-  
January 20th

''That reminds me" Ally said to me "It's almost Hailey's birthday, what should we do for her?"  
"Nothing, she doesn't deserve a birthday" I said sticking my tongue out at here.  
"You know I can hear you" she said, sitting on the ground a few feet away drawing in her book.  
"What do you want to do?" Ally asked.  
"We'll be out of school during my birthday so we should have a small party" She said closing her book and standing up.  
"Where would we have it?'' I asked her.  
"I don't know but we'll figure it out'' Hailey said walking over to us.  
"Yeah, it's getting pretty cold" Ally said "We might want to have it inside somewhere."  
"Good idea, and we can invite a few people" I said.  
"And cake!" Hailey yelled at us smiling.  
"Yes Hailey" Ally nodded.  
She rolled her eyes, "What do you want?" I asked.  
"I don't really know'' Hailey said.  
"That doesn't help us" Ally said, frowning.  
"I know!" Hailey said smiling.  
"Hailey! Stop being unfair else I'll get you nothing!" I said.  
She stuck her tongue out, "I guess either a never-ending diary or maybe some type of art, I don't really know. I'll be happy with anything."  
'I know what I'll get her' I thought.

-One week later-

Ally, Doug, Connor and I sat on the bench thinking about a plan to surprise Hailey for her birthday. Draco was entertaining her by bringing her on a walk.  
''Anyone have any plans?" Doug asked.  
"Nope'' Connor said "Totally stumped''  
"I have no idea on what to do either'' I said.  
''Well we have to figure it out soon her birthday is in five days'' Ally said.  
"I know Allystien but we have no idea what to do'' I said, shaking my head.  
"She's not as stupid as she acts, she could figure out anything if she tries" Doug said.  
"I know, that's the hardest part'' Connor said.  
"I have an idea" Ally said.  
"We knew you would" We all said at the same time smiling.

-Three Days Later-

''Come on it's going to be fun! I know you'll love it!" I said to Hailey.  
"No, I don't want to come to Ally's house. I want to stay here, Muggles are to Mugglish.'' She said.  
"You've lived with Muggles all your life and now you think they're to Mugglish?" Ally said to Hailey.  
"Yes, and my parents were wizards!" She said to us.  
"Come on please" I started begging her to come.  
"Yeah, please Hailey" Ally said.  
"Gawd! Fine you guys, I will come. Just stop being so annoying" Hailey said frowning.  
"Yeah!" I cheered.  
"Okay, we're leaving in three hours, here's your train ticket. Now go pack." Ally said passing her the train ticket.  
"Thanks, but how did you know I was going to go?" Hailey asked.  
"Because if this didn't work" Ally began.  
"We had back up! Named Operation: Draco!'' I giggled at her.  
She stood there for a second "And what was this plan?" She said angrily.  
"Guess you'll never know!'' Ally said, playfully.  
"And will never find out!" I said to her.  
"You guys!'' She said about to slap Ally over the head.  
''Hailey" Draco said appearing and putting his hands around her waist grabbing her wrist.  
"What Draco?" Hailey said, looking up to him.  
"Come on, it's going to be fun" He said about to kiss her. She started to blush.  
"Draco, she already said yes" Ally said.  
"That doesn't mean I don't want to kiss her" He said.  
"You guys are so mean! You were going to get Draco to kiss a yes out of me!" She started yelling.  
"Possibly" I said looking away from her smirking.  
"Come on Hailey,we know you would of liked it" Ally said laughing.  
Hailey looked back at Draco " Are you coming?" She asked.  
"Sorry Darling, but I can't" He said. Hailey started to pout, "Don't pout" He said looking at her.  
"Hey" Connor said at us, Doug was walking with him.  
"You guys, get a room!" Doug shouted over towards Hailey and Draco.  
Hailey went red, Draco just laughed.  
"Did the plan work?" Connor whispered in my ear.  
"Yeah, she's coming" I whispered back.  
"Next is the hard part" Ally said, holding Dougs hand. We all nodded.

**Like it? Hate it? Just a pathetic job on writing a story? I want to hear it all! Review! Next chapter coming up soon!**


	9. Emerald Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

-Morning of Haileys Birthday-  
After ariving at Allys house.

Ally and I were sitting down stairs in the kitchen waiting for Hailey. We both heard foot steps of her coming down the stairs.  
"Act like nothing's happening' Ally said to me quietly.  
"Okay" I say holding back a giggle. 'Damn you're going to ruin it, stop laughing' I say as I try to make a straight face.  
Hailey walks in with her pajamas on rubbing her eyes.  
"Hi" She mumbles as she walks over and sits down at the table. She lays her head on the table "How are you guys?" She asks.  
"Fine" Ally says.  
"Okay" I say.  
"There's nothing to do today" Ally says stretching her arms.  
"I know..." I say. Hailey looks at us with a confused look on her face.  
"I'm going to get dressed then maybe find something to do" Ally said standing up and walking off, she turned around at the door, "What are you guys going to do?" She asked.  
"I don't know" I say standing up also, "I'll go get dressed, I guess" I say and walk out the door and up the stairs.

I walk into Ally's room and sit on her bed, she's standing by her mirror brushing her hair.  
"Only five more hours of this" I say.  
"Yeah, Only. Do you know how hard this is going to be?" She asks me.  
"Ha ha, why does everyone else get the easy part" I start to complain.  
She laughs at me "Come on it won't be to hard, just ignore her.''  
"Easier said than done" I mumble standing up and walking out of her room.

A few hours have passed without being bugged much by Hailey, and soon we only have two more to go. I start digging through my bag.  
"Where is it!" I yell pulling out dresses, gifts, balloons, and other birthday things.  
"Where is what?" I hear Hailey yell to me as she walks down the hallway about to walk into the guest room.  
'Damn it!' I jump up and sprint to the door. I make it just in time, "Oh nothing I found it" I say smiling, I look down at my hands.  
"A bra?" Hailey asks me with an odd face.  
"Ha ha, yeah" I say smiling awkwardly "Can't live with out it..."  
"Okay Taylor," She said.  
I laughed a fake laugh "Yeah" I walk into the room again and sigh.  
"Why a bra...'' I say under my breath. I walk back to my bag and start looking again.  
"What was that?"  
"Ah!" I scream and I jump back trying to cover everything.  
"It's only me" Ally says.  
"Holy Damn, scare me much, Hailey almost came in and seen everything!'' I said freaking out at her.  
"Calm down"  
"But she almost seen!"  
"It's okay, she didn't" Ally said still calmly.  
"OMIGAWD!" I yell at her pulling on my hair.  
''Calm it" She said "Only a little longer, soon we'll start" She walked out.  
"But Ally!" I say in a complaining voice.  
"What?'' She said annoyed.  
"I can't find her" I say, then start to weaspher "Dress."  
"Oh, that's in my room" She says and walk out.  
''And you didn't tell me!'' I freak out again.  
"Yep" She says sticking her head into the room.  
"Gah! Ally!" I say, and she laughs.

Me and Ally hide behind the door, there was only about half an hour before the plan would start officially and Hailey was still walking around being depressed. She was walking down the hall.  
"Ready?" Ally asked me.  
"Yeah" I said.  
''4... 3... 2... Go!" Ally whispered to me.  
We both jumped out and grabbed Hailey. "Wa-What are you doing!'' She screamed.  
"Shut up and you wont get hurt" I said to her grabbing her legs.  
"Come on" Ally said grabbing onto her arms. We carried her into Allys room and threw her onto the bed.  
"What are you doing!" She screamed again at us trying to get out of our grip "And why are you all wearing dresses!"  
Ally was wearing a lime green dress with black lace over it. I was wearing a flowy yellow dress. Ally's hair was straight, mine was crimped.  
"Be quiet Hailey, you'll thank us after" I say holding her down.  
Ally quickly ran to her closet and grabbed a dress. We quickly put it on her and made her stand up, we brought her to the mirror.  
"Aren't you pretty" I smiled.  
"Yes, you are" Ally nodded her head.  
She looked beautiful. The dress was a flowly, black, strapless that went just below her knee. It also had a blood-red belt sitting on her waist, with a flower to match.  
She just looked in the mirror, and started to cry.  
"Don't cry!'' I yelled at her.  
"Hailey, what's wrong?" Ally said.  
"I hate you guys" Hailey said pulling us into a group hug "I thought you forgot!"  
"Forgot what? I thought you just wanted to play dress up" I said, sarcastically.  
She hit me on the arm "Shut up Taylor" She smiled.

Ally started doing her hair, and I started on her make-up. Soon enough she was done, her hair was curled and loose. He make-up was a little red eye shadow, eye liner and mascara. She also had on some blush and lip-gloss. She looked in the mirror smiling "You guys" She said not knowing what to say.  
"Are wonderful?" Ally said.  
"The best?" I said.  
"Horrible" She said.  
"We know'' We said at the same time.  
"Okay, now come one" Ally said "But don't look."  
We dragged her down the stairs making sure she didn't look.

"Ready?" I said.  
''Yeah" Hailey said smiling, her eyes still closed.  
"3... 2... 1..." Ally said slowly.  
Hailey opened her eyes, "Happy Birthday!'' Everyone shouted. Draco, Doug and Connor stood there, same with some other friends from Hogwarts. We decorated the house with balloons, streamers and a huge 'Happy Birthday' sign. Hailey started to smile again.  
"Thanks!" She said.  
"You're welcome" Me and Ally say.  
"Happy Birthday" Draco said walking up and kissing Hailey.  
"Let's go open gifts now!" Ally smiled.

We got her to sit down on the couch and started giving her presents. We saved the ones from Doug, Connor, Ally, Draco and I till last.  
"Here" Doug said passing the gift to her.  
She shook it, and smiled. She started to un-wrap it, it was a messenger bag. "Aw, thanks Doug!" She said and gave him a hug.  
"No problem Hailz" He said.  
"My turn!" Ally said almost throwing the gift to her.  
Hailey started to un-wrap that one also " The new Deluxe Potion Box!'' Hailey said and jumped up to give Ally a huge hug "Thank you!" She said.  
"You're welcome" Ally said hugging her back.  
"This one's from me" Connor said passing her a box wrapped up in green wrapping paper.  
She opened, "Combat boots, how did you know?" She said, giving him a hug also.  
"Okay, here's mine!" I said jumping up off my seat and giving her, her gift. She opened it, a new guitar soon sat on her lap. She looked up at me. "Thanks!" She said.  
"I seen you looking at it for like ever so I got it for you" I smiled. She gave me a hug.  
"You still have the gift from Draco" Ally said, pushing Draco over to Hailey.  
"Here" Draco said giving her a small box with a lace ribbon on it "This is for you."  
Hailey took it from him and smiled "You shouldn't have."  
"Oh! But he did!'' Ally said. Both Draco and Hailey looked at Ally, she just kept smiling. She looked back to the box and slowly started opening it. She lifted up the lid.  
She gasped "It's so beautiful" She said, looking at it.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Look" She smiled showing me, It had a sliver chain, with a silver diamond heart pendent with a small green emerald sitting inside of it.  
"I love it" She said looking up at Draco.  
"I knew you would" He said kissing her.  
"Gosh, get a room'' Doug said, crossing his arms.  
"You just wish this was you and Ally!" Hailey said smirking.  
Ally started to blush, "Hailey!'' She yelled at her.  
Hailey just smiled, I started to laugh.

**I know, I know, ''But Taylor, there only eleven, they shouldn't be in love and kissing and crap'' Well shut up and sit down, it's been so long since I was eleven. And plus how do eleven year old kids even date? With out all this lovey dovey stuff? 'Oh Draco I love your new toy, it's so cool' Fail atempt at a flirt... So yeah... Random Rant...  
But anyways!  
Like it? Hate it with a passion? Review and tell me all about it!**


	10. End Of The Year

**This chapter probley is going to suck, because really I had no idea on what to write. I kind of really want to get this year over with... Then more stuff can happen...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! -Cry-**

The vacation was soon over and we all went back to school again. Our second semester was soon beginning. I had new classes and was as confused as I was at the beginning of the year.  
I quickly walked down the hallway looking for my new class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, why am I always late. 'Didn't I do this at the beginning of the year?' I asked my self. I slam open the door and walk in.  
'' H-h-hello" The teacher said. I looked at him.  
"Hey" I said calmly, 'Oh please, not another Snape!'  
"P-p-please sit down over there'' He said pointing to the empty seat. I quickly scamper over there and sit down beside Hailey.  
"Hey" I said quietly "Who's that?"  
"It's Professor Quirinus Quirrell" She said "A new one, apparently nobody ever lasts in this class" She smiles.  
"Oh" I said nodding my head.  
"H-h-hello, I am Quirinus, I mean Professor Quirrell. A-a-and I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He smiled shyly.  
"Oh it's one of those guys" Hailey said smugly.  
"Who?" I asked her.  
"The ones who shudder and are scared out of there pants" She said crossing her arms and leaning back.  
"Oh come on, It's his first day with us" I said rolling my eyes at her.  
"Well he better stop stuttering, It's getting on my nerves" She said. I rolled my eyes at her again.

My classes were soon over, I was pretty excited for this part of the year, all I had was Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology and History of Magic as my classes. 'This year is going to be over before I know it' I said to my self smiling.  
"What are you smiling at, you look stupid'' Ally said, we were sitting on our normal bench.  
"Thinking about Connor" Hailey said in a sing-song voice.  
"No, I'm thinking of how nice it's going to be when I don't see you guys every day" I say.  
"Hey!'' They said at the same time. I just smiled at them.  
"Hey" Connor said wrapping his arms around me.  
"Damn" I said jumping "Don't scare me like that, and hey" I smiled.  
"Hows it going?" He asked as Doug and Draco walked up to hold hands with Ally and Hailey.  
"Good and what about you?" I asked turning around smiling.  
"Pretty good" He smiled "Just the years gone by so fast."  
"I know, I can't wait till next year" I said.  
"It'll be here and gone soon enough" Ally said.  
"Yeah, then we're older and we'll get married" Hailey said smiling, looking up at Draco.  
"Marriage?" I asked "We're only eleven."  
"I'm twelve!" Hailey yelled at me.  
"Okay we're only eleven, except for Hailey, she's an old bag of bones" I smiled at her.  
"That's not funny" She said to me. Everyone started to laugh.  
"Apparently it is" I said to her sticking my tongue out at her.

-Few months later-

Even though the start of the year feels like it just started, it was now the end. It was our last day in Hogwarts before we would all pile onto the train once again, but this time to go home. I heaped everything onto my bed. Books, clothes, garbage, my wand, some odd dust bunnies, and a list of phone numbers from my friends I met, I plan on keeping in touch with everyone. Hermione, Harry, Ron and I became good friends even though Hermione and I didn't get to hang out much when I was with Hailey. Mostly because every chance Hailey got she would throw something rude at her like Mudblood or anything she could think of. Hermione tried to stay away from us while she was there, Harry even told her to stop once, but Draco stepped in and almost punched him out for yelling at Hailey. Let's just say, they don't get along well.

I quickly pack my luggage box, throwing away any garbage or unused things. After about half an hour I was finished, I only left out an outfit, my wand, and the essentials. I set them on my newly clean bed and started to head downstairs to the Gryffindors Commons room. I checked the time quickly, five twenty seven, About time to have our last supper. I look around, only a few stranglers are left, the rest are probley ready and waiting to eat. I start heading down the halls, thinking. '  
The time has gone so fast, even though we all got boyfriends and all, this year was pretty boring. I hope the next few years will be more exciting.' I open the doors and walk down the aisle, the odd head turns to look at me, I'm thinking because I am late. I sit down beside Connor and he takes my hand.  
"Hi" He smiles looking at me.  
"Hey" I smile back.  
Professor Dumbledore walks up into the front of everyone and starts to talk. "Hello, and welcome to our last supper this year. I would like to say, we have had an wonderful year, The teachers and I have enjoyed ourselves and I would hope you have too. I have great news to tell you all, this year the winning house is..." He pauses for a dramatic effect "Slytherin!'' Everyone cheers, some people 'Boo' and pout.  
"Next year we'll win" Fred Weasly says, Rons older brother.  
"And beat, those stupid Slytherins" George says, Freds twin brother.  
We start to feast on our meal, of chicken, rice, and multiple different vegetables. After we finish dessert appears, a strawberry sponge cake. We all quickly finish, and Professor Dumbledore walks up again. "I hope you have had a great time, and see you again next year! Also good luck!"

The next morning everyone is once again piled together waiting for the train, it arrives soon and everyone climbs on. I find an empty seat for Connor, Hailey, Draco, Ally Doug and I to sit together. The train doesn't take long to leave, and soon enough we were getting closer and closer to home. I held Connor's hand, thinking about how tiered I am. I was up all night being excited to see my family. Slowly I start to fall asleep on his shoulder.

I walk up to a whispear in my ear, and two extremely annoying people poking me.  
"Wake up" Connor says into my ear, I smile. Then I'm poked again, and the smile leaves. Hailey and Ally start to giggle.  
"Taylor" He says again, Hailey and Ally poke me once more.  
I open my eyes quickly, "Touch me again, and i will kill you" I say giving them the death glare.  
"Good luck" Doug says.  
"She's not a morning person" Ally says.  
"Or and afternoon" Hailey says also.  
I turn to her giving her another death glare, "Do you want me to kill you?" I ask her.  
"It's okay," Connor says patting my head.  
"Are you hid dog?" Hailey asks with her head in my face.  
"That's it, she's dead" I say standing up about to kill her.  
Draco stand up and stands in front of Hailey, Connor grabs my arms, now standing too. "Calm down, you're okay" Ally says.  
I look towards her, "I wasn't going to kill her" I say. Draco moves back towards Doug and Connor let's go of my arms. "I was just planning on severiously hurting her" I say as I jump at her.  
I end up hitting Hailey and she falls to the ground. "Ah!'' Ally starts freaking out.  
Connor grabs my arms again, and picks me off the ground. Draco goes to Hailey's rescue.  
"Yep, first vocal, then physical" Doug says. Me and Hailey both turn and look at Doug, we start to laugh.

We make it off the train, and are now trying to get out and find our family's. Because of Hailey's and my 'War' most people were already gone. I walk through the piller and see my parents standing there smiling.  
"Mom, Dad!" I yell as I hug Mom, then hug dad.  
"Hi Taylor'' They both smile.  
"Mother! Father!" Hailey say giving them both a bear hug.  
"Hey!" Ally says waving.  
"Mom and Dad," I say "These are our boyfriends" I say as Draco, Doug and Connor walk up, and stand beside us.  
They stop smiling and look up from me to see them standing there, and start smiling again. They all say 'Hello' and introduce each other.

''Ally!" Ally turns around, her parents were standing there. She runs up to hug them.  
"Mother! Father!" Hailey says once again, but this time to Allys parents.  
"Hey!" I say as I run up to them.

''Hailey, have you forgotten about the parents that gave birth to you?" Hailey's mom says.  
"Hey mom" Hailey waves walking over.  
"Hailey, we missed you" She says.  
"Fine'' Hailey sighs and starts to hug them.  
"Hailey!'' Her mom says.  
"I'm kidding'' Hailey says laughing.  
"Hey Great Grandmother, you're extra great today" I say smiling "Hi" I smile at her dad.  
"Hey!" Ally says smiling. Hailey starts to hug her dad.  
"And what is this about your boyfriends?'' Both Ally's and Hailey's parents ask at the same time.  
We start to introduce them once again.

**Yay! My birthday was a few day's ago! That's why I haven't published in a while... Sorry, and yes, I know this chapter is kind of rushed. But now (A positive side) more things can happen! Like it? Makes you want to throw up from sucking so bad? Tell me! Review please!**


	11. A Few Years Later

**I'm going to skip a few years, mostly because it's going to bore the heck out of the few people who acually reads my pathetic story!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only Ally, Hailey, Doug, Connor and Taylor.**

-A few years later-  
Year Six, age sixteen.

The years have just flown by, it's already been five years since me and Connor started dating. It's been some of the happiest years of my life.

"Ally" Hailey complained "This is so boring, I want to go and see Draco!"  
Ally stood at her bed putting her things away, "Shut up, you were first. Were going to Gryffindor after, for Taylor."  
"But Ally!" She complained still.  
"You can see your little Draco Dragon later" Ally said making fun of Hailey with her hands.  
"Hmp," Hailey said "Hurry up.''  
"Sorry, I can't" Ally said moving slower than before.  
"Ally!" Hailey said about to hit her, but Ally ducked down and hit me instead.  
"Hailey..." I turned around.  
"Oh damn! I'm sorry!" Hailey apologized.  
"How could you! I hate- I'm kidding" I said to her.  
She looked at me blankly " I though you were upset for real!"  
"I was..." I looked at her with no emotion, "I'm kidding, again!''  
"Taylor..." Hailey said.  
"Ally..." I said.  
"Hailey?" Ally asked.  
"Good job!" Me and Hailey said.  
"I don't get it" Ally said.  
"Neither do we!" Hailey and I said at the same time.  
"Alrighty, let's go help Taylor now" Ally said to us, acting like we're insane.  
"Let's go!" Hailey said shooting her hand into the air.  
"And you though I was insane" I said making a silly face at the end "Sorry, random face spasms."  
"Yep, you are the most normal" Ally said nodding her head as we started walking towards the Gryffindor's common room.

I quickly put everything away, while trying to dodge flying things, or hits from Ally towards Hailey, or Hailey towards Ally.  
"Calm down!" I said turning around.  
"Okay" Hailey said stopping suddenly "Let's go see Draco!" She giggled at the end.  
"And Doug" Ally said.  
"Yes Ally, and I get to see Connor" I smiled when I said his name.

We walked through the hallway, slowly making it back to our bench. We've always met there, ever since our first few weeks here at Hogwarts. Hailey layed on the bench, leaving no room for me and Ally. Ally stood facing the bench, and I sat on the grass near Hailey's head.  
"Thanks Hailey, You've left so much room for us'' Ally said sarcastically.  
"You're welcome" Hailey smiled, I rolled my eyes.  
"Hmm, Where are the guys?" I asked, pretty much myself.  
"Right here" Connor said grabbing my waist making me jump and hugging me.  
Doug appeared beside Ally, grabbing her hand, Draco stood beside Hailey. She moved for him to sit down, and the sat together.  
"Hey" We all said to our boyfriends at pretty much the same time.  
"How's it going?" I asked Connor.  
"Pretty good, just wondering if you want to go somewhere" He replied.  
"Sure" I said taking his hand.  
"Want to go out somewhere?'' Draco asked Hailey smiling.  
"Okay'' Hailey said back, as they started walking.  
"So I guess where the only ones left" Doug said towards Ally.  
"Yeah, want to go and hang out?" Ally asked.  
"Okay, let's go" Doug said as they started walking towards hallway.

We sat down beside a willow tree, the wind started blowing lightly.  
"It smells good" I said.  
"I know, kind of like a Fall smell" Connor said.  
We sat there in silence for a while.  
"Taylor" Connor said looking at me.  
"Yes?" I said looking towards him.  
"I love you" He said before kissing me, I kiss him back.  
I looked stunned at him, even though we've dated for a while, that was the first time he has ever told me that he loves me.  
Then he stops kissing me and I whisper "I love you too..."

**A short chapter, not the most interesting. Sorry for taking so long to update. Haven't been in the mood at all, and writers block... It should get WAY more interesting soon. Review please! Tell me any ideas or anything. Greatly appreciated!**


	12. Wait What?

**I am sorry I haven't updated in so long! But here comes a plot twister to the plot that hasen't formed? I don't know, I don't even know if it is a plot twister? Guess you've got to read to find out!  
Diclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

It's only been a month since school has re-started, but I am already bored with some classes. Potion's great, must be one of my favorite classes. But Muggle Study? Really, I know how to use a toaster already.

I sat on the bench waiting for Connor, he had apparently important new to tell me. It didn't take long before he arrived.  
"Did you wait long?" He asked me sitting down.  
"No, not at all" I said, anyway's I was early.  
"Sorry though" Connor said.  
"It's okay" I smiled "What's the news?"  
"Well, Dumbledore has asked us, and Hailey, Draco, Ally and Doug, to help him" He said.  
"With what?" I asked him.  
"He never told me, I only seen him in the stair well, and he said that" Connor said.  
"Oh, is he going to tell us all soon?" I asked, really wanting to know what it was.  
"He said in time"  
"But then why did he tell you first, out of the blue?" I asked, more towards myself then to Connor.  
"No idea" Connor said, "And another thing."  
"Yes?" I asked, thinking it was another thing about Dumbledore's plan.  
"Want to go someplace?" He asked me.  
"Sure" I smiled, not what I was thinking but, perfectly fine with me.

-A week later-

"Truth or dare?" I asked Hailey.  
"Ah, truth" Hailey smiled.  
"What would you do if Draco proposed right now, this second" I asked her.  
"I don't know, I would say, I want to wait longer before getting married" Hailey said.  
"Really?" I asked her, always thinking she would marry him on the spot.  
"Ally, truth or dare?" Hailey asked.  
"Dare" Ally said.  
"I dare you to lick that tree" Hailey smirked.  
"Lick the tree, really?" Ally asked. What type of dare is that?  
"Yes, lick it" Hailey smiled.  
"What the hell" I said.  
Ally stood up off of the bench and walked over to the tree.  
"Really, you know you have a chicken" I said to Ally.  
"Nope, she already used it" Hailey laughed.  
Ally glared at her, and licked the tree quickly.  
"What the hell" I said again, before Ally licked it.  
"Now Taylor, truth or dare?" Ally said after spitting from the taste of tree.  
I shook my head, "Truth I guess."  
"What would you do if you found out you were pregnant with Connors baby?" Ally asked me.  
"Have the kid, and love it and all that motherly stuff" I said.  
"No, you'd probably like make it sell stuff while you sit at home" Hailey said laughing at the end.  
"High chance" I agreed.  
"Or your kid would turn out weird" Hailey said.  
"What do you mean weird?" I asked.  
"Well if it's your kid, they're going to be odd" Hailey said, laughing again.  
"Hailey" I glared at her, then started laughing.  
Ally started laughing to, "Taylor, it's true."

"We should have a girls night tomorrow since it's Saturday and all" Ally said, after they finished laughing at me.  
"We should!" Hailey yelled.  
"Okay, and Hailey calm down" I said.  
"Alrighty, that's a plan" Ally said smiling.

-The next night-

We sat on the couch watching a movie, oddly enough everyone else was either upstairs or out somewhere. We were watching some old chick flick, that I can't remember the name of.  
"I love" The girl cried.  
"I love you too" The boy said, wiping away the girls tears.  
"Stay with me forever?" The girl asked.  
"I will, Will you marry me?" The boy asked getting down on one knee.  
"This is pathetic" Hailey complained.  
"Shut up, this is going to be you one day" Ally said throwing a pillow at her.  
"Not like that!" Hailey said "I won't be crying, and it'll be romantic" Hailey said throwing the pillow back at Ally.  
"Guys stop" I said, "Hailey it's true, and Ally yours is going to be worse" I smiled at her.  
"Taylor!" They both yelled before I got pelted in the head with pillows.  
"I'm kidding?" I said, scared of the bowl Ally was holding and anything Hailey could pick up.  
We watched another movie after it was finished. But this time it was more of a horror.  
"This is far better" Hailey smiled.  
"You are so weird" Ally said.  
"She knows" I sighed.  
Hailey started giggling.  
We both looked at her, "How are we friends with such a weird kid?" I asked.  
"I don't know" Ally said.  
"But I know you love me" Hailey said.  
We both agreed, it's hard not to love her.

The movie was over quickly, with us still wide awake, most people already went to bed. I think maybe because it's three in the morning.  
"Now what?" Hailey asked.  
"Well we have no other movies" I said without finishing.  
"Sleep" Ally smiled.  
"No..." Hailey grumbled.  
"Lie there then" I said before lying on the blankets we put out on the ground. We all got into the blanket bed, and laid there in silence.  
"Do you know what's weird?" Hailey asked us.  
"What?" I asked her back.  
"Draco, he's been so strange around me" Hailey said.  
"Really?" I asked "How?"  
"I don't know, from how he talks to what he does, it's just different" Hailey said, "What about you Taylor?"  
"Connor told me about this thing with Dumbledore, it involves us, Connor, Doug and Draco. He hasn't said anything about it really" I said.  
"Weird, I wonder when we are going to be told" Ally said.  
"Yeah, what about you Ally?" I asked her.  
"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Ally asked.  
I looked at her, is she crying?  
"Not a soul" Hailey said.  
"I promise"  
Ally started bawling.  
"What's wrong Ally?" Hailey asked with a worried look on her face.  
She sniffled quietly "I'm pregnant."

**Can they have sleepovers in Hogwarts? I don't really know... Well they do now. Review please! Like it? Hate it? Should I just give up and quit? Tell me! Just don't be to harsh, I'm a human and I do have feelings.**


	13. One Down A Hundred To Go

**Just to be clear, Ally is 16 almost 17. I know it's early to have a child, but it happens. So enjoy :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

I now knew three things. One Dumbledore needed us to do something important, two Draco was acting oddly around Hailey, for no reason. And three, Ally, my best friend was going to have a baby.

-A few weeks later-

The worry about Ally having a child, almost scared me. I didn't want her life to be ruined because of a mistake. She told me about not wanting to be a mother yet, but not wanting to end her unborn babies life already with an abortion. She was also scared to tell Doug, but I said that he will notice you randomly gaining a lot of weight, then popping out a kid in nine months. I only speak the truth.

Ally sat on the bench with one hand or her stomach, she is obviously worried about telling Doug. Wouldn't anyone be scared?  
"You can do this" I smiled, taking one of her hands.  
"What if she says he doesn't want it?" She asked, worry could be easily seen on her face.  
"If he does, witch he won't, I'll help you" I smiled.  
"I'm just worried that's all" Ally said.  
"Here he comes, you can do it" I cheered her on.  
''Hi" Doug smiled at Ally, you can tell he loved her.  
"Hi" Ally said not looking at him.  
"What's wrong?" He asked worried.  
I sat up to leave, but Ally grabbed my arm. I sat back down.  
"I have to tell you something" Ally started to bite her lip.  
"What is it?" He asked taking her hand.  
"I'm..." She said slowly, "Pregnant" She looked down.  
Doug didn't say anything from the shock, "I-s-s-s it mine?" He stumbled at the beginning.  
What kind of question is that! Obviously it is dip-wad.  
"Yes" Ally said trembling, about to cry.  
Doug didn't smile, but he didn't frown either. He took her face in her hands and looked at her straight in the eye.  
"I'll be the perfect dad" He smiled at her before kissing her and then pulling her into a hug.  
Ally started to cry, 'I told you so, he will be fine with it' I sang in my head.  
Good, one thing out of the hundred to deal with, just happy Ally and Doug are fine.

"How far are you?" Hailey asked while shoving chips into her mouth.  
"About three months" Ally said, looking at her stomach.  
"Showing any?" I asked her, taking the bag from Hailey.  
"Sort of, I have gained some weight too" Ally frowned.  
"It's going to happen eventually" Hailey smiled.  
"I know" Ally frowned again.  
"Ally, you have a child in you, growing, you're obviously going to gain weight" I said at her.  
"I know" She frowned again.  
"Stop being sad," Hailey said throwing the bag of half eaten salt and vinegar chips at her.  
"Fine" Ally said, catching the bag then eating some.  
"Now what are we going to do with Draco, and there is Dumbledore to wonder about too" I said.  
"Ugh, Draco. He's acting so weird" Hailey said shaking her head.  
"That's why we're going to find out why, and try to fix it" Ally said.  
"Good, 'cause it's bugging me" Hailey said.  
"But how?" Ally asked.

**Yay for a short chapter! No... Not really... I'll make the next one longer! Won't be hard, seeing as this one is like less then 600 words... Review please!**


	14. Forever Yours

**This chapter is dedicated to my bestfriend, Hailey :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! :(**

"It's Friday, Friday, gotta-"  
"Hailey, shut up..." I said to her sarcasticly cutting her off from singing Friday by Rebecca Black.  
"Don't you like it?" She asked smiling.  
"Oh my..." I said to her shaking my head.  
"Look there's Ally" She smiled pointing toward the bench.  
Ally and Doug sat on the bench smiling at each other.  
"So he knows?" Hailey asked.  
"Yeah, she told him yesterday" I nodded as we got closer towards them.  
"Oh, that's good" She smiled.  
We both stood beside Ally and Doug, who were sitting together cuddling.  
"I love you" Ally hummed in Dougs ear quietly, but still loud enough for us to hear.  
"I love you too'' He smiled before kissing her.  
I looked towards Hailey, she's been upset with any romance ever since Draco has been acting weird around her. I could see tears starting to form in her eyes.  
"Hey" Connor said taking my hand.  
''Hello" I smiled at him before he kissed my forehead.  
"Hi" Draco said awkwardly taking Haileys hand.  
"No!'' Hailey shouted at him pushing him away, tears started rolling down her face.  
"Hailey?" Draco asked confussed reaching out to her.  
"Are you okay?" I asked her trying not to freak out.  
"No, Draco go away!" She said crying harder.  
"Hailey what's wrong?" Ally asked starting to freak out but still remembering to breath.  
Draco reached out to her again trying to pull her into a hug, "Hailey?"  
"Leave me alone!" She yelled again wipping away her tears before she turned and started running.  
"Hailey!" Draco yelled, he just watched as she disapeared towards the lake.  
"What did you do asshole!" Ally said standing up and smaking Draco accross the face.  
"What are you thinking!" I yelled at him.  
"Go after her idiot!" Connor yelled pointing towards the way she ran.  
"You obviously hurt her, go fix it" Doug said staring at him.  
"But she hates me, she doesn't-"  
"Shut up, she loves you and you know it. She has been worried about you forever because you have been acting weird. She got fed up, she doesn't feel like you care about her, so you better smarten your ass up and go see here. You better feel sorry for making everyone upset, stop acting like a self centered little bitch and listen to us! Your girlfriend needs you right now!'' I yelled cutting him off from what he was saying. He just stared at me for a few seconds. "Go!" I pointed towards the lake. He nodded before running off towards her.  
Nobody said anything for a few seconds, but I was right, he needed to realise the world didn't revolve around him.  
"We should go see if she's okay" Ally said quietly wrapped in Dougs arms.  
"Okay" I nodded before we all started walking towards the lake.

We had only about tow more minutes of walking before we would get to the lake. But that's when we heard it.  
"Help!'' Hailey shouted loud, we didn't even have enough time to think of what might be happening down their, we just started running, fast.  
It only took us about a minute but the worry about what was happening to Hailey made it feel like hours.  
We quickly scanned the area for Hailey or even Draco. But nobody could be seen. We stood there for a few more seconds when we heard Draco yell.  
"Help, it's Hailey!'' He yelled, I followed to where he was, he was standing at the edge about to jump into the water.  
''What the hell is happening!" Ally yelled before she ran over to him, we all followed her.  
"Where is she!" I yelled at him.  
"She's in there" He pointed towards the water before taking a breath and jumping into the cold water.  
It was almost like the earth itself froze, seconds felt like minutes, and minuted felt like hours. Still no sign of Hailey, or even Draco.  
Ally and I started crying not wanting to loose out bestfriend, we loved her and couldn't handle not having her in our life. Doug and Connor just stood with us, Doug wrapped around Ally, but Connor hugging me and wipping away my tears. I closed my eyes wanting to wake up from the nightmare.  
I heard three loud gasps coming from Doug, Connor and Ally, quickly opening my eyes I seen Draco dragging Hailey out of the water. I started bawling into Connors chest from happyness that Hailey was found.

Draco laied her down on the ground looking at her not really knowing what to do next. He started listening to her heart beat, well cheacking to make sure there was still one.  
"She's alive" He breathed smiling slightly.  
"Draco?" Hailey wispeared.  
"Yes?" He asked taking her hand in his.  
"I'm... Sorry..." She said quietly.  
"No, don't be it was all my fault" He said shaking his head.  
"I love you" Hailey said, slowly opening her eyes.  
"I love you too" Draco said smiling at the fact that she was alive, and still loved him.  
We waited for her slowly she was standing up, Draco watched over her like a proud parent watching there child takeing their first steps.  
"I'll be right back" He said puffing out his cheaks.  
"Where are you going, I don't want you to leave" Hailey said not letting go off his hand.  
"I'll be right back, I promice" He said, she let go of his hand and watched him as he walked over to his coat he dropped at the edge of the lake.  
'Why would he take off his coat, why wouldn't he just jump in and save her!' I yelled at him, but kepping it inside my head.  
He walked over with his jacket drapped over his arm, smiling like a idiot. What the hell is he doing?  
Hailey just looked at him confussed, he set his coat down and stood there smiling. What the?  
"What?" Hailey asked, not knowing at all what he was doing, none of us did.  
"Hailey Munroe," He said getting down on his knee " I love you, and I know you love me. We have known each other for only a few years, but it has been the best years of my life and I wan't to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you marry me?" He asked opening up a small black velvet box, he took out a small silver ring with a green emarald sitting on the top, there was about three diamonds coming down both sides. The jewel wasn't big, but it was beautiful, and looked like it costed a lot.  
Hailey started crying tears of joy, he waited there for her answer but she wasn't saying anything.  
"Hailey, this is where you say 'Yes Draco, I love you'" Ally nodded at her. I giggled, so this is why he was acting odd around her.  
Hailey smiled, "Yes" She said before she started to hug Draco. Draco put the ring on Hailey's finger, Hailey smiling at him the whole time. She looked at it and smiled again, "I love you."  
"I love you too" He smiled back.

**And there you have it, I hope you guys liked it :) Review please! I hope the story is getting more interesting, that's what I'm trying to do, I hope my writting skill has increased also... I hope :(  
Also thanks Ally! For helping me and giving me this wonderful idea!**


	15. She Has Gone Insane

**Dislaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! **

Did he do what I think he just did?  
"Yeah" Connor said making me jump.  
Damn did I say that outloud?  
"Yeah, you just said that outloud too" Connor added after, not looking at me but staring at Hailey and Draco.  
Ally remained silent, same with Doug. We just watched them as they slowly walked towards us, Draco smiling, Hailey on the other hand looks like she forgot how to breath.  
They both walked over beside us, Hailey still looked stunned.  
"Hailey, you are alright, right?" Ally asked.  
Hailey nodded her head, "Omigawd! I am getting married!'' She screamed jumping up and down.  
"Yeah, she is perfectly fine" I nodded.  
"Congrats'' Doug and Connor said smiling.  
"I am so excited!" Hailey beamed, ignoring everything going on.  
"Hailey, are you okay. You did just almost drown and all" Ally said poking her on the shoulder.  
"I am ecstatic!" Hailey smiled.  
"What the hell is she on" I mumbled to myself, "Congrats Hailey" I added loudly after.  
"I know" She smiled.  
"Draco, Looked what you did. She has gone insane" Ally said.  
"That's okay, I'll still love her" Draco smiled at us before laughing.  
"Let's go," Hailey said starting to walk "back to Hogwarts".  
"Okay" We laughed at her before walking back.

-Two weeks later-

It's already been two weeks since Hailey and Draco got engaged, Draco is back to his old self. Hailey on the other hand, is still overly excited, but slowly getting back to her old self. We are still waiting for Dumbledore to talk to us, and Ally's pregnant belly is showing a little bit more.

"What if you have your baby the day me and Draco get married" Hailey asked Ally, tapping her finger on her chin.  
"Then I'd have my baby on your wedding day?" Ally said more in a question than a statment.  
"Have you thought of any names yet?" I asked Ally as we walked down the hallway.  
"What is it twenty questions?" She laughed. "Not really, but I do like the name Julia" She said thinking.  
"That's pretty" I said.  
"What about Doug, what names does he like?" Hailey asked.  
"He like Lillian and Parker" She said, not looking to pleased at the name Parker.  
"You don't like the name Parker?" I asked her.  
"It's fine, I don't know. Just not my favorite" Ally said half smiling.  
"Yeah" I said.  
"Have you and Draco planned anything yet?" Ally asked Hailey.  
"Not really, but sometime after we graduate" Hailey smiled. "I can't wait."

Ally and I sat by the water as Hailey tried skipping stones. Hearing footsteps we all turned around to see who it was.  
"Connor?" I asked, as my boyfriend ran up to us breathing heavily.  
"Dumbledore -huff- is looking for -huff- us all" He said whipping his forehead before catching his breath.  
"Okay" I said standing up.  
"We are coming" Ally said getting up also.  
"Let's see what this is about" Hailey smiled walking over to us.  
We started running back to the school to get Doug and Draco, then going to figure out what this is all about.

**Sorry about the short chapter, also about the wait. Hoped you enjoyed it! Review please, they make me very happy :)**


End file.
